


When you called my name again

by rovxn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender Neutral, Light Angst, M/M, Other, ambiguous descriptions so it works with every demon boy, you left the devildom and you're back in the human world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovxn/pseuds/rovxn
Summary: It's been months since the day you decided to leave but no matter how much time has passed there's no day that you don't question your choice. Some days are better and some days are worse, but tonight you miss him the most.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	When you called my name again

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot where the main character (you) goes through the memories that they made at their stay in the devildom.
> 
> Characters' names aren't mentioned and the descriptions are ambiguous so you can imagine the story is about your favorite demon boy.

Some days were better, some days were worse but the truth is that none of them could compare with how good they were before the decision was made.

It was 9pm but you chose to go on a walk, the memories were clouding your mind again and taking some fresh air was the only solution you could think of, except that it didn't quite work as you expected.  
You were walking down the empty streets without a clear destination in mind and the silence of your quiet surroundings only achieved to make the noise in your head louder than it already was. People say that time heals every wound but no matter how many days had passed those memories that you were trying so hard to bury deep down constantly find a way back to the surface. The memories of that place where you arrived without a warning, the place where you had to survive for one whole year and where your only mission was to write an essay but instead you ended up forming the most unexpected friendships. And it was hard, to say the least. It was really hard to forget your friends, but you needed to force yourself to do it or otherwise, you would spend the rest of your life regretting that decision you made some months ago. Yes, it was hard to forget your friends but the hardest part and the one that hurt the most was to forget _him_. He, the one who was a little bit more than just your friend, the one that made you believe that maybe falling in love one more time was worth the risk.  
Every single memory with him was so vivid that even the little moments were still burning in your head. You could still remember the first time your eyes met and the adrenaline you felt when he let his demon form be seen by you.  
You suddenly stopped walking, overwhelming memories were being played before your eyes like movie scenes. You remember all the time you spent together and how long it took to both of you to get close because due to the fact that you were a human and he was a demon, it wasn't that easy to trust each other. Until eventually, you did. You remember everything except the moment you fell in love because somewhere at some point it only felt natural to be with each other, almost like it was what was meant to happen. Even to this day, if someone asked you, you weren't able to name someone that would fit you better than him, because even with all his flaws he seemed just perfect. You tried as hard as you could to ignore it but you can still remember the touch of his hand, the sweetness of his kisses, the warmth of his embrace and you can't help but question once again why did you make such a stupid decision. The prince of the devildom offered you a deal, you could stay as long as you continue to participate in the exchange program until it culminated or you could just go back home to your old normal life and that's what you did, you decided to go back to the human world. No one forced you to go through the portal, you had your own reasons to do it, but now that time has passed none of the reasons that you had back then made sense to you anymore.

Tears threatened to leave your eyes when the sudden wave of regret completely drown you.  
You not only missed your friends and how entertaining your life was down there due to all of your adventures, but you also missed him and you missed him so much that for a moment the thought of him being able to feel your unbearable nostalgia through the pact you both had made crossed your mind, you didn't know if that was possible but you desperately hoped so if it meant that you and he were still somehow connected. 

_Your pact..._ you never learned how to use it, after all, you were told that some kind of magic was needed to make it work but even if you had that magic, would the pact be strong enough to surpass the limits that separated your worlds?  
After wiping with your sleeve the remaining tears that without knowing at some point dared to rolled down your cheeks, you stared at your wrist where the mark that you shared with the demon was placed. A mark with a unique design that only the two of you could see, a mark that was tinted with the color of his eyes, those eyes where you used to get lost into every single time. You brushed the mark with the thumb of your opposite hand trying to make sure that it was real, afraid that one day the only physical proof you had of him would fade away.

But you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice the white light that a few minutes ago started to glow just some steps away from where you were standing. You didn't notice until the now almost blinding white light shaped a circle in front of you. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief but no matter how hard you rubbed or how many times you blinked the circle was still there, shining more powerfully as the minutes passed. You couldn't believe your eyes, was it a coincide? Was it the pact? They told you it wouldn't work but maybe they didn't know it could, or maybe it was something completely unrelated to your situation that someone else caused. Hundreds of questions crossed your mind at an unimaginable speed until your head went numb and wasn't able to think straight anymore, when it reached that point, your feet started to walk towards the circle by themselves. No matter how or why it appeared this time you had no hesitation. You kept walking forward until you got in the center and just in a quick matter of time the light started to cover every part of your body until white was the only thing you could see. 

And that was when you heard it...

...You heard a brittle voice calling your name once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the story!  
> Since this is my first time writing something and posting it, I'd aprecciate your opinions and criticism, thank you for reading!


End file.
